According to prior practices gas-shielded arc welding torches have operated at too high temperatures to the detriment ofthe torch heads, the electrodes and the gas conducting and distributing means provided in the heads of prior torches.
The primary object of this invention has been to incorporate means for conducting and for distributing the inert shielding gas with marked cooling efficiency in spite of compactness in the torch design and the usual problems attendant upon employing high electrical currents.